


The most beautiful unlucky girl that loki chose

by Amandapanda3024



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A lot of rape, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, This is a dark story, this is basically sexual slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: Loki is the king of asgard and was forced to marry sif,and they don't like each other at all.they found out sif can't have children which means loki gets to choose who the (un)lucky girl is going to have his heirs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you like this

Everything was perfect.Thor gave up his crown for jane which made loki the ruler and surprisingly he wasn’t bad,he hadn’t caused war or that much trouble any other king had made heck even the frost giants stopped fighting them. Loki married sif but it was an arranged marriage,and they had no love for the either of them.Loki didn’t have sex with any other women but he wanted to but he couldn’t it’s against the law*whisper* and sif would beat him. They were trying for a heir but and heir never happened.They found out sif was infertile which meant she couldn't’ have any kids.The whole kingdom was sad but not loki because that meant he got to pick a woman that was fertile to give him heirs WILLING OR NOT and sif couldn’t beat him since this is what they do for heirs if they aren't fertile.This didn’t happen often in history of asgard but this time it did so that was his only option.He had to get a girl pregnant,take the child when born and have sif raise it then repeat. He was having a hard decision of who to pick so he decided to go asgard with a disguise and ask people who the most beautiful girl is.He spelled himself into a common asgarden 11 year old boy,he had brown hair and had his still blue eyes.He went to asgard was bothered to buy food and other stuff.He began to ask who the most beautiful woman is and all said one woman. Calista Alanis the daughter of the castle gardner. Loki couldn’t believe that the gardener's daughter was supposedly that beautiful but he went to see any how. After walking quite a bit he got to the gardener's house and he heard a door open so he hid. A young mortal barely 18 year old girl came out of the small cottage house that was in the woods.She wasn’t beautiful....she was gorgeous.She had snow white skin,blonde wavy hair, and had a hourglass body and the most beautiful silver eyes(yes people have grey eyes but it is recessive so it is hard to get genetically). Loki came out and walked to her,she jumped a little not seeing the “boy” there before “Oh hello are you lost”she asked,loki thought her voice was soft and gentle and he couldn’t wait to hear what her scream sound like “No, I would just like to ask...are you a virgin” the girl had a shocked look on her face ‘why would a little boy want to know that,maybe he is just curious and doesn’t know what virgin means’ she thought “well that isn’t really a question that you should ask but...yes I am”The “boy” smiled and ran off while the girl looked confused. A few hours later Calista’s dad came home “Calista I’m home” the 40 to 50 year old man that had brown hair with grey streaks in a few places and had grey eyes “Dad I missed you how was gardening” Calista said as she hugged her dad “It was ok,loki was looking for a partner to have kids with since you know sif can’t have any so it was way more quiet, oh which reminds me did anyone come over today” her dad asked sitting down,his daughter nodded “Yeah it was weird though,there was this little boy and he asked me if I was a virgin then he smiled and he ran off” Her dad froze “wait did he have blue eye’s” his daughter nodded.Her dad got up and grabbed her hand and took her to her room “Grab everything you need we are leaving” “Dad why do I need to grab my things” “Calista loki is going to chose you to be the woman to bare his child,we have to leave before” just as he was about to finish the sentence a knock was heard on the door “Run calista run” her dad tells her.Calista ran through her backdoor and hid behind some bushes.She could hear a door being kicked down and her father talking to someone else “Where is your daughter,gardner” “I don’t know” “”Yes you do you mortal” *slap* “Where is she,her tight cunt will be mine and she will give me a heir” “She won’t you monster,she is barely 18” “I don’t care,guards go find her”. After a few minutes of hearing the guards looking around she finally could see the guards look outside.She couldn’t breath,it felt like hours of them looking,one turned and saw her.They grabbed her with her begging and screaming for them to let her go.She was right in front of her dad who was also being held by guards with a few bruises “Well well,hello celista I can’t wait to hear you moan” “I will never be willing to you” “Take her to my room and lock it and take the old man to the dungeon” calista and her father started screaming trying to get to each other


	2. Losing virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally gets what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this then check out my eobard sex slave fanfic

Calista was terrified.She had her clothes forced off and given a way to short silky robe,the guards touched her breasts inappropriately with no care laughing as they threw her in loki’s room. After a half an hour of waiting She was crying just wanting to go home,she could hear the door open.Loki entered the room with the look of waking up on christmas morning(or whatever holiday they have :/ ) Loki was wearing a ,all green mens royal robe. Calista hugged her legs crying looking away from loki “Oh darling don’t threat,I’m guessing you already know why you are here”Calista nodded still crying “I bet our child will be strong” “I’m not *sniff*having your *sniff* child”She said trying to stop crying “You are right you will not have my child...you will have my children, and know this you are not my secret lover,I have none and that includes sif,it was an arranged married and there will never be love on either side of our relationship,you will be my concubine,you have no idea how I need another woman's touch, get up you mortal” loki said with an angry look.The scared girl just started crying harder,loki grabbed her wrist harshly pulling her up,ripping her robe off with her screaming “NOO”. She tried to cover herself but loki took her arms and put them above her head.Loki smiled at her helplessness “You have amazing breasts darling” he started to suck on her left breast,she wanted to kick him or scream or at least try to push him away but something was keeping her there like a force,she had recalled that loki could do magic maybe he is doing this. Loki stopped sucking on her breast and began to kiss all the way to her neck,he started biting her neck trying to give her a hickey,loki finally let go of the magic he had on her but only allowed her mouth free so she could scream and moan,her body still could not move. Loki stepped back,she fell to the ground crying helpless to him,he took his robe off and smirked at her,he had no underwear under that robe so she could see everything including his *cough* member.It was huge at least 13 inches “Please,please,please don’t “ loki looks angrily “Stop fighting,if you are as tight as you are beautiful then there is a chance you could become my second wife,you should be thankful I chose you” yeah this didn’t do a thing to calm her,she just wanted to be home with her dad,not a concubine wife for this man. Loki grabbed her and pinned her to the wall again with her hands pinned above her head. He picked her neck as she cried as Loki threw her to the ground leaving her with some scraped skin from the ground.loki got on top of her and sucked on her neck and bite her like a vampire,she felt something shoving itself in her hole,she screamed from how painful it was,oh gosh he is inside me,he put his dick in me,no this can't be happening she thought with horror. He gave her no time to adjust to his enormous size,he moaned at her tightness “oh yes,you are as tight as you are beautiful,you deserve to be my first wife, I'm going to fill you with my seed and it will grow in your womb” he moaned with her still screaming. After about an hour of this he was getting close finally,calista felt a little pleasure but had more pain “oh darling you will be even more gorgeous with my child,I will show you to everyone”he said as he finally came,she felt like a waterfall came inside her,she was definitely going to get pregnant. He feel on top of her just breathing trying to catch his breath enjoying her tightness.he pulled out and got his clothes on while she just layed with tears in her eyes still,Loki turned and saw this and smiled “our wedding will be when we are certain you are pregnant”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and like


	3. Queen?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is happening so fast,will calista be able to handle it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is my biggest story thank you for all the views and so sorry I didn't update sooner

Calista was alone on Loki's bed crying. She was crying while hugging her knees.She didn't know how long she had been there but if she had to guess, she would say a month.Loki rapes her whenever he had the time which was every day.  
He told her if she is with child then she will be his second wife. She didn't want to be his wife she wanted to go home, she was so tired of this abuse, she wanted to at least be able to leave his room. He demanded that she was to stay in his room, he had guards always guarding the door to his room so no one except him could get out and come in, the only time she gets to see anyone besides Loki is when the guards give her food.  
She had scars and bruises, her smile she used to love was gone, her golden hair was a mess she could brush it but she wanted to seem less appealing so Loki might let her go.She could hardly ever look in the mirror without crying. What happened to the naive innocent girl, she was kidnapped, raped, and abused.  
Calista heard a door open, she stopped crying knowing it was like and he hated when she cried. Loki proudly walked to her as she whimpered not wanting him to get any closer.Loki rolled his eyes with a frown and went on the bed.  
Calista froze just wanting him to rape her and leave so she can cry in peace but he didn't, he forced her to stop hugging her knees.He got her to lay on her back, she didn't even fight anymore, ‘perfect' Loki thought as he noticed she has given up. He put his hand on her stomach and started enchanting something, his hand was glowing blue on her flat stomach.When he was done he took his hand off her stomach and smiled.  
‘Oh No that is never a good sign' Calista thought as he kissed her passionately with her not kissing back.Loki separated from the kiss and smiled even bigger " You are with child". Calista cried even harder, she would be forced to provide him with a son and if it wasn't a son he would rape her until he had a son.  
Loki got up and went to the door,he made a beautiful white dress appear on his bed next to her and turned to look at Calista "Put on the dress the wedding is in an hour so look more beautiful than you normally do and if you say I don't then your father will die and you will be forced to have my child but in the dungeons".  
An hour later  
Calista had gotten ready and she had to admit she did look beautiful, people would probably have that she was actually a goddess.She put her hair in a french braid, she had worn the white dress Loki picked for her, it was fluffy with long sleeves, she was also given glass shoes that somehow didn't hurt, Loki made the shoes to not hurt.  
The guards opened the door and dragged her through the hallways for a bit to end at a huge door, some random girl gave her some flowers then the door opened.She saw hundreds of people sitting in rows, some servants many Gods(Thor wasn't there because Loki knew he would disapprove), Loki was standing feets away from her waiting at the aisle. She slowly and sadly walked down the aisle.Everyone looked at her in awe at her beauty.  
When she got to Loki she could see sif looking angrily at her but also having regret in her eyes as she was sitting in the front. Loki walked and yanked Calista to start the wedding. The whole two hours was just Loki whispering in her ear that she was beautiful and that their child would be as powerful as him and as beautiful as her with some threats saying he will make her watch her father die if she said no. When it was time for them to say their I Do's Calista was scared and nervous on what to do "Do you King Loki of Asgard take Calista to be your second wife to love and protect" "I Do" Loki said with a smirk on her face, Calista new he was lying about loving and protecting her "And do yo Calista take Loki to be your king and husband" Calista thought for a minute with Loki squeezing her hand so hard it would bruise "I...I..I Do".

A few months later Loki made Calista Queen even though she was a mortal, everyone knew she would be in the history books, a young mortal woman that became Queen by her beauty and womb. Everyone knew she was forced to become a mother and into marriage and into becoming a Queen. Rumors say Sif was angered about losing the Queen title to a mortal but actually Sif felt sad not for losing her title but for Calista, she was a woman herself she understood that Calista wanted to go home to her father, Sif felt that way a lot too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudas if you liked this


	4. Suggestions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggest names

Hey comment boy and girl names I might use it for the next chapter


	5. Childbirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day finally comes

Calista was now 9 months pregnant.She had been Queen for a while and understood how to act like one.All she had to do was sit back and look pretty and pregnant as Loki bossed others around.  
She often heard many staffs talk about how beautiful she was and spread rumors on how she became so.Some say a witch cursed her to enchant any man that looks at her and make any girl that looks at her enviously. Some called her the Esther of Asgard, the girl who would convince Loki to give mortals more rights by having him lust over her beauty. 

Sif never had the look of jealousy in her eyes, she looked at her with eyes of pity. Loki used Calista every night. Calista just wanted to see her father but she was too scared to ask. One day she was able to get enough courage to ask.  
She waddled to Loki's throne room and was let in by the guards. She saw her "husband" shouting at some peasants, he saw his pregnant wife walk into the throne room, he smiled and signaled the guards to take the peasants away.He walked to his wife and put his arm around her "my love how is our child"  
"it is well but I have a favor to ask"  
"Ask me anything and you shall receive, I would even give you half my kingdom"(yes that is a bible reference from the Esther story).  
Calista looked him in the eyes   
"I would like to see my father"   
loki looked at her for a few seconds in silent, he sighed  
"Fine, but I will be there so you don't plan anything".  
When they arrived at the dungeons Loki was possessive, thieves were checking Calista out whistling and trying to touch her by getting their hands through the bars.Loki casted spells on those who even looked at her. Calista finally saw her father who was in the last cell.He was full of dirt and looked pale and weak, he wore dirty rags and his coughs could be heard through the end of the dungeons.  
Calista ran to her father's cell and fell to her knees, she put her hand through the bars trying to get to father  
"dad, dad it's me Calista" her father ran to her but couldn't hug her thanks to the bars  
"Calista my little bunny are you alright" Loki huffed and rolled his eyes at the nickname her father had given her when she was little.Calista started crying  
"I am fine, daddy I missed you so much" she was bawling her eyes out by then, her father noticed his daughters baby bump.  
"My little bunny is going to have another bunny, you look so much like your mother," her father said trying to get his daughter to smile.She smiled and sniffed trying to take the tears away.She gently patted her stomach with Loki watching them breathing behind their necks  
"Remember old man the child is never going to get to meet you, I don't want it to know that it is related to an old mortal Gardner"  
Loki told in a nasty way as he grabbed his Queen's hand harshly. 

A few days later Calista was rubbing her belly on Loki's king-sized green bed trying to stop some contractions when she heard Sif shout at Loki from the other room which was just a white room that was void beside two green couches on the right side.She waddled to see what they were fighting about  
"YOU INCONSIDERATE MONSTER" Sif shouted with her left hand about to hit him, his reflects were faster then her's, he stopped her arm and slapped her  
"SHE IS MINE TO DO AS I PLEASE, THAT INCLUDES THE CHILD"  
"YOU HAVE TO AT LEAST LET THE POOR GIRL HAVE HER FATHER MEET HIS GRANDCHILD" Sif slapped Loki, he was hit so hard his head was facing the other way, he straightened his head to look at Sif  
"GUARD'S SEND THIS SEEDLESS WOMB TO THE DUNGEON" Loki shouted, fifty guards came and grabbed Sif, Sif kicked and punched but couldn't win.She was sent to the dungeon while Calista tried to understand what just happened.Loki smiled when he finally noticed her   
"My Queen are you ok, you look pale, come you need rest" 

A few hours later while both Loki and Calista were sleeping, Calista jumped up   
"AHHHHHH"  
"My queen whats wrong"  
"WELL OBVIOUSLY I AIN'T SCREAMING WITH JOY YOU IDIOT, THE BABY IS COMING"

For 18 hours everyone in the kingdom was on edge.They knew if Calista died from childbirth and gave birth to a girl, Loki would be furious and most likely kill many for no reason besides wanting relief of his anger, most were scared that she would die and so would the child while it was still in the womb.It wasn't natural for a young 18-year-old girl to give birth to a half-god, the chances of her dying where high

"GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT"  
"Ok we need one more push alright your highness"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
Everyone in the could hear a baby cry, the doctor held a small crying bloody baby  
"It's...a boy"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone looked back at Calista confusion   
"WAIT...THERE ANOTHER" The doctor shouted handing the baby boy to a nurse so she could wash the baby.

5 minutes later  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH I HATE MY LIFE, WHY CAN I JUST DIE FROM CHILDBIRTH"  
"Hey don't talk like that, one more push"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH" another baby cried could be heard, the doctor held a small bloody baby  
"Its…..a girl"Loki looked at the baby girl as if the baby girl was a cockroach.Loki walked to his baby son that was wrapped in a dark green blanket  
"His name will be Olwen,"Loki said with pride  
Calista got to hold the girl after she was cleaned  
"Her name will be Eira"(Eirwen means ‘white as snow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and like


	6. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calista is scared for Eira

A year later and Calista only had one joy in her life now...Her children. Olwen had Loki's black hair and his mother’s blue eyes(I think Loki had green eyes don’t quote me on that) while Eira had her mother’s beautiful golden hair and her father’s green eyes. Loki only ever showed affection towards his son Olwen, Loki gave the world to Olwen by getting him the best baby clothes and the most expensive baby crib that money can buy and would have him sit on his lap while Loki was in his chair, Loki honestly looked happy something Calista was not used too,he only ever looked lustfully at her.  
He didn’t care much for his daughter Eira, hardly ever even looked at her. He bought some fabrics and told Calista to make do with it. Since Loki never gave Eira clothes, Calista made clothes for her. Loki got Eira an old and very unstable crib, Calista was furious, she demanded that Eira got a good crib, Loki slapped Calista then a few hours a good wooden crib with a thin green blanket came in while Olwen had a golden crib that had thick green blankets.   
She loved Olwen and knew it wasn’t his fault.It was Loki’s, he didn’t have any love in his heart for Eira, Loki even threatened Calista that if she didn’t obey him he would give Eira to the slaves where she could be raised and never see Calista again. Calista from then on did everything Loki asked of her which were mostly sexual things.  
Loki still raped her whenever he had the time. Calista didn’t want any more kids from him and thankfully he didn’t want anymore. When Calista asked why since she thought he would of(she was thankful he didn’t), he said and I quote  
“We don’t need another Eira running around” when she heard him say that she knew her daughter was at risk, she started looking for ways to speak with Thor in secret but she couldn’t find any communication’s device that could send messages to other worlds.She thought maybe if Thor heard what Loki had done to Calista and how dangerous it was for Eira to be around Loki Thor might help her, or at least take Eira away from Loki.  
Olwen loved his sister just like she loved him. They both started walking at the same time and even started talking soon after. When they were old enough for beds, Loki gave Olwen a king sized bed even though it was 20 times bigger than him. Eira got a shabby old twin bed that looked like it would break if a feather fell on it. Olwen wouldn’t let his sister sleep in those condition’s so he let her sleep on his bed, him on the right and her on the left.  
Calista knew of this and was glad her son didn’t have his Father’s heart but had her’s. She knew Loki would be mad so she never told him. He found out after they had been sleeping in the same bed for a month and he was furious. He even almost hit Olwen but he stopped himself before he could.  
“You are just like your mother, you have such..a pathetic heart” Olwen started crying, he had never seen his father be disappointed at him. Calista walked in after hearing Olwen cry, she walked in just as Loki was about to slap Eira. Calista ran in front of her daughter and took the sting on her cheek.She could see Eira with a scared look as Loki towered over them.  
“How dare you get in my way you mortal, it’s your fault that you had a girl, I wanted one boy, it’s bad enough their half-mortal,” Loki said with anger looking at Calista.She weakly got up and stood her ground  
“You shouldn’t have forced a mortal to have your kids then” Loki walked out with anger still on his face. Calista took her two children and held them tight sweetly singing to them while they cried. Calista knew she had to contact Thor, it was the only way Eira would be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy and if you did please comment and kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos


End file.
